El pasado de rito
by estebanpcp2
Summary: El rey deviluke decide llevarse a todas las personas importantes para el run, ren, lala, nana, momo, yami, tearju, Mikan, celine, mikado mientras rito en intento desesperado de salvarlas termina casi muriendo este descubre un secreto de su pasado, el tenia una espada llamada suigetsu así reencontrara a viejos amigo y tendra nuevos amores ritoxnemesis...ritoxyami
1. Chapter 1 oleada del pasado

**EL PASADO DE RITO**

Ritó se encontraba frente a la nave deviluke para afrontar la decisión del padre de lala si se llevaría a sus hijas las 3 princesas deviluke,yami,tearju-sensei,mikado-sensei,run y su contra parte hombre o las dejaría quedarse en la tierra y seguir con el compromiso entre rito y lala

**Flashback**

Rito salia de su cuarto sorprendido al no estar momo durmiendo junto a el-este bajaba las escaleras y su sorpresa fue mayor al no ver a nadie en la casa

Rito: mikan, lala, momo, nana, celine -llamo a estas sin recivir respuesta-

No recibió respuesta alguna o-o busco por toda la casa Este busco por todos lados hasta encontrar a zastin en la sala sentado con una mirada muy preocupada

Zastin: muko-dono debo hablar seriamente con usted

Rito: claro zastin que pasa -dijo este con tranquilidad-

Zastin: el rey deviluke llego a la conclusión de que usted no es el indicado para ser su sucesor y a decidido llevarse a la 3 princesas deviluke,yami,minado,tearju y run junto con su contra parte hombre ahora separada REN

Rito: QUE...-grito este- debe haber algo que se pueda hacer -sugirio el pelinaranja-

Zastin: ahi una pero podria costarle la vida

Rito: dime que es?

Zastin: si lo reta a un duelo o una competencia y vence podrian llegar a un acuerdo

Rito: estoy muerto

Zastin: puede ser muko-dono pero no hay otra opción No quiero irme de la tierra despues de todo mi manga va en su mejor momento T-T

Rito: no te preocupes are lo que pueda e intentare convencerlo de dejar que se queden todos en la tierra pacificamente

Zastin: muchas gracias muko-dono

Rito: ha que hora y donde te veré

Zastin: en el centro de la ciudad a las 4:30pm

Rito: bien hasta entonces nos vemos

Zastin se va y deja solo a rito hasta que llega mikan junto a celine

Milán: ¿rito estas bien te veo preocupado?

Celine: mau mau -dijo esta lanzándose a abrazar a rito

Rito explico a Milán su situación esta solo se observo triste ya que lala y las demás sobretodo yami su mejor amiga

Rito: me iré a dar un baño

Mikan: esta bien...rito -dijo esta muy triste-

Rito tomo un largo baño mientras pensaba en pedir ayuda a mea y nemesis pero seria mejor no involucrarlas ya que les podría hacer mucho daño el rey deviluke -al terminar su baño tomo una toalla subió a su cuarto se cambio con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga (negra con rojo) y unos converse blancos con negro

Rito: aahhhj-suspiro este- ya son las 3:50 sera mejor ir

**Fin del flashback**

Rito: ojalá no decida llevárselas me harían mucha falta todas ellas sobre todo lala-penso el pelinaranja

Yami: veo que estas preocupado yuuki rito

Rito: ooh yami que haces aquí

Yami: me preparo para la decisión de rey deviluke espero poder quedarme en la tierra

Rito: espero lo mismo pero porque se quiere llevar a ti,mikado-sensei y tearju-sensei

Yami: ami como guardaespaldas a tearju por su gran intelecto y a minado para recuperar tropas heridas en la expansión de deviluke

Rito: ¿y porque aceptarias ser su guardaespaldas?

Yami: para evitar la destrucción de la tierra

Rito: veo que amas este plane... No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por zastin llamándolo para ver su decision

Zastin: muko-dono el rey compartirá su decisión

Rito: bien vamos yami

Yami: hai -dijo esta con voz fria-

Zastin: siganme

Rito y yami entraron a la nave siguiendo a zastin por varios pasillos sin fin hasta llegar a una arena de combate donde a los lados estaban las tropas deviluke y de frente hasta el fondo en medió el rey deviluke (Gid Lucione Deviluke es su nombre pero para abreviar solo pondré Gid) y a sus lados las 3 princesas deviluke (lala, momo y nana) ,tearju y mikado ,run y ren

Gid: bien yuuki rito mi desicion fue irme del planeta con mis hijas y los demás para evitar cualquier contacto con la galaxia pero zastin dijo que harías no que fuera para cambiar mi desicion ¿es cierto eso?

Rito: si

Gid: pues entonces te pondré a prueba para ver supo eres capas de hacer lo que quiera por todas ellas incluyendo a mis hijas y ese plan harem de mi hija momo

Rito: si lo hare

Gid: pues veamos si puedes ganar una batalla a muerte con mis mejores soldados -dijo mientras señalo a dos soldados del extremo derecho de la arena de combate

Rito: diablos esto sera dificil -penso el pelinaranja- creo no tener opción así que adelante

Gid: bien soldados y yukli rito tomen las armas necesarias para el combate

Soldado1: hai

Soldado2: hai

Los soldados tomaron un arma laser, una lanza de luz y una espada de un estantes que salieron del suelo y rito se quedo pensativo ya que el no era capaz de hacerle daño a alguien

Rito: que debo hacer (como podría matar a alguien no puedo siquiera hacerle daño a una mosca sin lala y las demás no se como seguiría vivo después de tantos problemas en que me meto) -penso el peli naranja muy preocupado hasta que una voz extraña femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos en su mente-

**¿?: no te preocupes solo sigue tu instinto este sacara tu habilidad latente toma una espada y terminamos con esto **

Rito: ¿quien eres? ¿donde estas?

**¿?: eso no es importante**

Soldado1/soldado2: eeh...se volvió loco matemoslo rápido - dijieron mientras se lanzaban al ataque con solo la espada y la arma

Rito: respondeme

**Suigetsu: soy suigetsu tu compañera ahora concentrate**

Rito: luego lo discutimos ahora ayudarme ¿que hago?

Soldado2: ataca primero

Soldado1: un gusto -dijo este ya frente al pelinaranja apunto de cortarlo en 2-

**Suigetsu: empuña esa espada a tu lado tu instinto te guiará**

Rito obedeció al empuñar la espada al instante sintió una sensación familiar rápidamente repelió el ataque y realizó un contraataque mandando a volar al soldado estrellándolo en la pared empezando a correr hacia el otro soldado pero 5 soldados mas se metieron a la lucha golpeando a rito en el estomago derribándolo

Soldados3,4,5,6,7: buen movimiento peto aquí acaba -dijieron clavando las espadas en rito

Rito: ahah...aahh -dijo este escupiendo sangre-

Lala/nana/momo: RITOOOOOO -mientras empezó a llorar-

Run/gen: NO...RITTTTOOOOOOOOOO -rompiendo en llanto por su amigo(ren) y amado(run)

Yami: yuu...ni...rito -mientras caía de rodillas al suelo intentando evitar el llanto-

Mikado: ritoo...no mueras te ayudare vamos tearju -dijo perdiendo la compostura-

Tearju: si...vamos...rápido... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Los soldados las detuvieron al instante evitando que fueran a curarlo mientras este agonizaba mientras 2 soldados entraban por la puerta mientras se escuchaban algunos gritos a los que rito reconocio al instante

Soldados: traemos a su nueva sirvienta y mascota como lo pidio

Mikan: SUELTENME ¿DONDE ESTA RITO? -dijo esta forcejeando-

Celine: MAU MAU...MAUUU

Rito: Mikan...celine...no...no...debo...seguir...lucha...an...do

Mikan y celine al ver a rito al borde de la muerte se soltaron y corrieron hacía el abrazándolo rompiendo el llanto

Mikan: RITO...RITO...RITO... -sin parar de llorar-

Celine: MAU...MAU..MAU...MAU -al igual que Mikan solo podía llorar-

Gid: traiganlas quiero disfrutar de mi nueva sirvienta y mascota

Rito enfurecido en un ultimo intento de vencer se levantó lleno de ira tomo la espada se dirigió con la fuerza que le quedaba a toda velocidad para superar la prueba casi llegando su cuerpo le fallo y callo al suelo débil ya sin fuerzas para seguir mientras un soldado lansaba una bomba para acabar con el pero el tiempo se detuvo y rito entro en su mente

**Dentro de la mente de rito**

Este se encontraba en un mundo dentro de su mente, delante de el apareció una chica de 17 años con grandes pechos cabello rojo hasta la cintura misma estatura que rito con ropa de shinigami (igual a la de ichigo kurosaki) con una espada en la espalda larga amarrada con una venda que viene desde la empuñadura (la zangetsu de ichigo pero esta espada es ella)

**Suigetsu: parece que morirás ¿dime valió la pena tirar tu vida por esas mujeres y tu hermana?**

Rito: si

**Suigetsu: si volvieras a vivir lo volverías a hacer, incluso si el resultado es el mismo**

Rito: si incluso si luchar por lo que amo me termina matando

**Suigetsu: incluso después de hacerme sellar tus recuerdos y poderes no cambias ni un poco sigues siendo tan amable por eso te puse una petición aquel día **

Rito: ¿a que te refieres, que condición? ¿porque no estoy muriendo?

**Suigetsu: ya estas muriendo este mundo se esta desmoronando por ello y tu debes vivir después de todo has cumplido mi peticion**

Rito: rayos esto esta dentro de mi y dime cual era esa condicion

**Suigetsu: vivir por el bien de los demás y no tu bien común solamente sinceramente a como eras antes alguien que se preocupa por los demas , vive por sus amigos, para ser feliz, que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa, timido, con un buen corazón**

Rito: okey no entendí mucho pero esta bien

**Suigetsu: entonces empecemos -esta se acerco a rito hasta estar al frente del pelinaranja poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de esta- dame tu mano **-ten dijo este dándole su mano- **cierra tus ojos **-bien dijo este cerrandolos- **perfecto -dijo esta besando al pelinaranja mientras un circulo en forma de pentagrama se formaba alrededor de ambos mientras se iluminaba el pecho del pelinaranja-**

Rito: que me... esta...pasando..due...le -dijo ente el beso de la pelirroja hasta que se dejo llevar empezando a mover su lengua en la boca de suigetsu, tomándola por la cintura, acariciando su cintura bajando hasta tocar su trasero-

**Suigetsu: aaahhhh -gimio esta de placer- ...amo...no se detenga...por favor... -dijo esta excitada-**

Rito emitió energia oscura mientras su cabello se volvia negro, sus ojos rojos , le salia una cola y alas de demonio, suigetsu se alejo ya que rito empezó a liberar demasiado poder tan fuerte que provoco una explocion a gran escala dejando un enorme cráter y mucho polvo el cual se fue cuando rito movió sus alas

Rito: cuanto tiempo mi ángel de la noche

**Suigetsu: amo lo he extrañado mucho -dijo esta mientras se abrasaba fuertemente a rito**

Rito: vamos siempre estuviste junto a mi -dijo un poco sonrojado-

**Suigetsu: si pero usted no sabia de mi, me sentía sola -dijo esta poniendo una cara triste-**

Rito: te prometo que ya no estarás sola nunca mas -dijo este mientras abrasaba a suigetsu dándole un tierno beso en los labios que duro 10 segundos-

**Suigetsu: amo... Usted no cambia...aahhh -dijo con un leve sonrojo-**

Rito: sera mejor regresar y acabar con mis asuntos aya a fuera, ¿que te parece una pequeña batalla? -dijo separándose de suigetsu-

**Suigetsu: hai **

**Fuera de la mente de rito**

La bomba exploto provocando una gran explosión dejando mucho fuego y escombros a los alrededores hasta que del fuego salio rito con la ropa quemada y sus cambios eran evidentes poy su cabello oscuro, una cola, 2 alas y una gran espada en su mano derecha envuelta en vendas que venían desde la empuñadura atadas

Gid: no pude ser posible...esta vivo -dijo este muy sorprendido-

Lala: RITO -grito esta con lágrimas de alegría-

Yami: increible ...pero esa cola y alas -dijo esta con voz fria haciendo que todos miren a rito de forma rara-

Rito: terminemos con esto -dijo este transmitiendo energía a su espada-

Todos los soldados atacaron para evitar su propia muerte pero era muy tarde-GETSUGA TENSHO grito este- los soldados se volvieron polvo al instante dejando boquiabierto al rey deviluke y a todos en la arena de combate

Rito: tsk...que débiles y pensar que me mataron hace unos momentos, REY DEVILUKE te reto a una batalla tu y tus soldados contra mi ¿que te parece?

Gid: por mi esta bien pero antes quisiera saber ¿si eres uno de los mios o que eres?

Rito: no yo soy un demonio -dijo este con frialdad mientras dio un chasquido y el rey deviluke empezó a crecer hasta llegar a su forma original(en el manga se esplica que su padre quedo así después de sobrepasar sus limites durante una guerra hasta disminuir y quedar como un niño) mientras rito pone a suigetsu en su espalda-

Soldado: señor iremos primero

Gid: adelante probemos ese poder

Rito corrió a gran velocidad dando media vuelta impartiendo una gran patada haciendo que el soldado se incline rito se engancha de su espalda y reparte unos golpes a los soldados de la izquierda , luego brinca y acaba con un condado al soldado debajo de el después toma suigetsu y bloque a los soldados de la derecha para darse la vuelta lanzando un **Getsuga Tensho **débil mandándolos a volar luego clavó a **Suigetsu** en el suelo y camino lentamente a **el rey deviluke**

Rito: listo tu sigues -dijo el ahora pelinegro con voz fria-

Gid: insiste que recuperara mi vierdadera forma y poder vas a perder, pero como has logrado tanto aun así dejare a todas quedarse en la tierra pero me quedare con tu hermana y mascota

Rito: ella no es una mascota y mi hermana vendrá conmigo por que no perderé -dijo este con un poco de enojo guardando sus alas para estar justos sin volar ning

Ambos se dieron media vuelta caminaron 5 metros de distancia luego se dieron la vuelta, empezando a aumentar su poder el rey deviluke libero un poder destructor y descontrolado de color blando mientras rito libero un poder aun mas destructivo pero muy calmado y en aumentó, ambos empezaron a correr contra el otro, el rey devilike dio un golpe que rito evadió el golpe tomando su puño lo atrajo hacia el para recibirlo con un golpe en el estomago mandando a volar al rey deviluke, -AAHHHH este grito de dolor escupiendo sangre ya que la fuerza y poder de rito eran mayores- este salto y pateo fuertemente a rito lanzándolo 2 metros de su posición regresando a su posicon recibe otro golpe haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo, el rey deviluke tomando una espada cargandola con poder y atacando a gran velocidada a Ritó este solo llamó a Suigetsu una vez un empuñandola repelió los ataques del rey deviluke

Gid: eres fuerte pero tu cuerpo parece no soportar tu poder así que acabemos con un golpe final sin armas -dijo tirando la espada al suelo muy seguro de si-

Rito asintió con la cabeza y aumento su poder de igual manera el rey deviluke hasta llegar a su poder máximo corrieron el uno contra el otro hasta chocar sus puños contra el otro provocando una enorme explosión dejando un hoyo en toda la neve dejando solo los lados donde estaban los demás dejándolos sin palabtras en la boca creyendo que los dos murieron

**Hasta aquí si quieren saber quien gana sigan esta historia y dejen reviews dando su opinión**


	2. Chapter 2: de vuelta a casa

El pasado de rito

Chapter 2: de vuelta a casa

Gid: eres fuerte pero tu cuerpo parece no soportar tu poder así que acabemos con un golpe final sin armas -dijo tirando la espada al suelo muy seguro de si-

Rito asintió con la cabeza y aumento su poder de igual manera el rey deviluke hasta llegar a su poder máximo corrieron el uno contra el otro hasta chocar sus puños contra el otro provocando una enorme explosión dejando un hoyo en toda la neve dejando solo los lados donde estaban los demás dejándolos sin palabtras en la boca creyendo que los dos murieron

Soldados: rey

Mikan: rito...no...de nuevo -grito esta asustada-

Lala: rito...padre... -dijo esta muy triste-

Yami: no...se...preocupen deben seguir vivos -dijo esta muy preocupada-

Momo: rito-san...padre -dijo esta llorando-

Todos se preparaban para en el peor de los casos un entierro doble al no ver a ninguno de los dos, solo que dando un pequeño rastro de sangre alrededor

**Con rito**

Rito caía hacia la ciudad a gran velocidad junto al rey deviluke inconsciente, totalmente agotados, un pedazo de escombro golpeo a rito en la cara haciendo que despertara

Rito: aahhh... ...diablos -dijo este mirando hacia donde se estrellaria-

Este hoyo un pequeño BOOM a su lado dejando salir mucho humo del que salio suigetsu en su forma humana

**Suigetsu: por fin despierta amo lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo estamos casi por caer -dijo esta un poco molesta-**

Rito: suigetsu...que paso -dijo este aturdido-

**Suigetsu: idiota...mira a tu lado **

Rito: eeeehhhh...porque...o cierto luche con el padre de lala ¿lo vencí cierto? o ¿que es esto? -dijo en suspenso, mientras tomaba un objeto en el aire guardandolo en lo que quedaba de su bolsillo-

**Suigetsu: si...-_- pero corres mucho peligro con lo debil que estas -dijo muy enojada-**

Rito: bueno volare antes de estrellarme -dijo sacando sus alas e intentando volar- aaahhh por que no puedo -dijo este muy adolorido-

**Suigetsu: idiota estas muy debil ...no podrás volar pero yo si -dijo esta sacando sus alas y tomando de la mano a rito y el rey deviluke-**

Rito: gracias -dijo este con una sonrisa

Suigetsu se elevó hasta llegar hasta la nave deviluke dejándolos en la orilla de lo restante de la nave los soldados al ver a rito vivo y al rey deviluke sin movimiento alguno pensaron que estaba muerto

Rito: jejeje...he ganado -dijo este levantándose adolorido-

**Suigetsu: sera mejor que nos vallamos también estoy débil -dijo entendiendo sus alas-**

Rito: calmate aun puedo...ahhh -dijo cayendo al suelo-

Soldado: mataste al rey ahora muere tu -dijo lansandose-

El soldado se lanzó al ataque pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron ya que rito gano limpiamente, este lanzó a sus compañeros y ataco pero esta vez fue detenido por el rey deviluke el cual despertó por el escandalo del soldado

Gid: para ya -dijo lanzando lejos al soldado

Rito: buena pelea -dijo ofreciendo su mano en son de paz-

Gid: que vergüenza mi primera derrota por un simple chico y volví a ser pequeño -dijo aceptando la mano de este, poniéndose de pie-

Rito: te sobrepasaste de nuevo ve el lado bueno esta vés eres menos joven que antes -dijo mirandolo-

Gid: tienes razón amigo -dijo este sonriendo-

Rito: valla ahora soy mas que un simple humano para ti -dijo con cierto optimismo-

Gid: te has ganado mi respeto aunque estoy triste te llevaras a la sirvienta y la mascota -dijo algo triste

Soldado: ordenes señor

Gid: reparen la neve y dejen ir a las chicas

Soldado: y sus hijas?

Gid: a todas ahora, zastin llevare a todos a su hogar

Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia rito el cual aun le daba mano en son de paz frente a todo el ejército deviluke

Rito: suigetsu vámonos

**Suigetsu: esta bien subete a mi espalda**

Rito: no me queda opción...ayudame a subir en ti

Lala: nooooo...el es mio -dijo la pelirosa tomando a rito en sus brazos-

**Suigetsu: baja al amo, yo lo llevare -dijo tomando a rito del brazo estirandolo-**

Rito:aaahhhh...lo que he aguantado para terminar así -dijo un poco mareado-

Zastin: eto...chicas podrían dejar eso, he ir nos a su hogar en la tierra -dijo apuntando una nave que traía un soldados

**Suigetsu: bien yo volveré a mi forma de espada hasta luego amo -dijo la pelirroja con una leve explosión con mucho humo mostrando solo una espada desapareciendo en forma de energía oscura desapareciendo en el aire-**

Momo: creo que ella seria útil para mi plan -dijo la pelirosa con mirada traviesa-

Nana: eres increíble bestia

Tearju: bien hecho rito

Mikado: ahí que llevarlo a mi enfermería

Yami: gracias yuuki rito-dijo la rubia besando la frente del pelinaranja en agradecimiento-

Mikan: valla yami...no sabia que querías a mi hermano -dijo rascando su cabeza-

Rito: de nada...yami -dijo este cayendo desmallado-

**Suigetsu: (mi vida dejara de ser tranquila) -dijo esta en la cabeza del pelinaranja**

Celine: mau mau -dijo la pequeña peliverde lanzándose a los brazos de rito-

Zastin llevo a rito y a las chicas hasta la residencia yuuki, al llegar dejaron a rito en su cuarto con yami custodiando la entrada para no ser despertado, este despertó media hora después al sentir a alguien dentro de su cama

Rito: momo...por...favor no ...YAMI -dijo este sorprendido al levantar la sabana-

Yami: yuuki...rito -dijo esta con voz seductora-

Rito: yami...que...haces...en mi cama -dijo este muy sonrojado-

Yami: yuuki...rito yo...te..AMO -dijo esta abalanzándose sobre rito dándole un tierno beso-

Rito: solo dime...rito...ya..mi -dijo este entre besos-

Rito se separo del beso por falta de aire, luego dándole un tierno beso de nuevo dejándose llevar empezando a mover su lengua en la boca de yami mientras con su mano izquierda acaricia las piernas de yami subiendo lentamente hasta tocar su trasero, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los pechos de yami

Yami: ...rito...rito

Rito: te deseo... Yami ...eres una chica mala... -dijo separándose del beso dejando solo un hilo de salina entre los dos-

Yami: rito seré lo que tu quieras, mi amado -dijo transformandose en lala-

Rito: no yami te quiero tal y como eres -dijo este regresando a la rubia a la normalidad-

Yami: como hiciste eso -dijo con voz erotica-

Rito: puedo controlar todo lo que yo quiera, excepto los sentimientos de las personas -dijo desvistiendo a yami-

Yami: pervertido...dame mas -dijo acercando a rito a su pecho-

Rito empezó a lamer el pecho de yami mientras acariciaba el derecho con su mano derecha con mucha fuerza, mientras yami tomo la cabeza de rito para que no separara de ella, este mordio el pezon de yami haciendo que esta Gima de placer

Yami: aaaaaaahh -gimio de placer la rubia-

Rito: que linda te ves mi querida pervertida -dijo besando su pecho bajando lentamente con sus besos hasta llegar a la entre pierna de yami-

Yami: no soy una pervertida, solo te amo demasiado que incluso dejaría de ser asesina por ti -dijo esta con una sonrisa-

Rito: no te pido que cambies, mi amor es incondicional para ti y las demás -dijo el ahora pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en la entre pierna de yami-

**Suigetsu: no cree que te estas pasando -dijo esta a un lado de rito-**

Rito: suigetsu -dijo con mal presentimiento-

Yami: ¿quien eres tu? -dijo la rubia con una espada de su cabello-

**Suigetsu: soy suigetsu la compañera del amo, nací de su alma, no me dejas descansar te recuerdo que siento lo mismo que tu -dijo esta sonrojada-**

Rito: lo siento no pude evitarlo -dijo este sobandose la cabeza-

Yami: iré a ver que hace Mikan -dijo la rubia totalmente sonrojada-

**Suigetsu: lo siento, si interrumpi algo**

Yami/Rito: no interumpes nada

**Suigetsu: rito...podrías...seguir..conmigo...en...lugar..de...esa...rubia -dijo esta algo timida-**

Rito: oye suigetsu sabes que no haré eso

**Suigetsu: me podrías llamar de otra forma?**

Rito: a que te refieres -dijo este con extrañesa-

**Suigetsu: otro nombre**

Rito: mmmm...que tal hitomi

**Suigetsu: no**

Rito: hikari

**Suigetsu: nunca me llamarás cómo a esa chica**

Rito: o ya se que tal mizuki

**Mizuki: me gusta muchas gracias amo -dijo esta con una gran sonrisa-**

Yami: ambos son raros

Rito: yami cuida de todos saldré un rato

Yami: hai rito

**Mizuki: vamos amo**

Rito: no tu te quedas con yami y dime rito

**Mizuki: ok rito**

Yami: saldrás con el cabello negro, una cola y los ojos rojos

Rito: esconderé la cola y además me gusta mi pelo negro

Yami/mizuki: esta bien cuidate rito

Rito salio de su habitación se escabulló a darse un largo baño de media hora se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans azules, una camisa negra sobre una blanca de manga larga y unos tenis negros con rojo, al salir del baño se encontró con lala y Mikan sentadas en la sala

Lala: rito -dijo algo preocupada-

Rito: ¿pasa algo?

Mikan: te ves raro con el pelo negro y una cola -dijo esta preocupada-

Rito: tranquila estoy bien -dijo este escondiendo la cola bajo la camisa-

Lala: eres enemigo de mi padre?

Rito: claro que no tu padre y yo somos amigos, oye ahora que recuerdo ten lala -dijo este entregandole un collar con una medalla en dos con las fotos de su padre y su madre-

Lala: por que lo tienes? -_-

Rito: lo encontre mientras caia y te lo estoy regresando -dijo este muy feliz-

Lala: gracias

Rito: por nada, hasta luego -dijo este apunto de salir por la puerta-

Mikan: ¿a donde vas, tan tarde? -dijo esta mirando por la ventana-

Rito: daré un paseo -dijo este saliendo por la puerta-

Rito camino un rato hasta llegar a un parque y sentarse en un columpio donde por pura casualidad se encontró con yui (kotegawa)

Yui: rito...¿eres tu? *_*

Rito: claro yui

Yui: que le paso a tu cabello?

Rito: larga historia

Yui: cuentamela

Rito: aaahhhh -dijo este suspirando- bueno lo que pasa es que... -dijo este contándole con todo detalle lo que paso-

Yui: wow eres muy mentiroso

Rito: te estoy diciendo la verd... -fue interrumpido por una bola de luz lanzada hacia yui y el-

Rito se abalanzo sobre yui evitando la bola de luz lanzada hacia ellos dejando ver su cola y dos alas

Yui: desvergonza...rayos decías la verdad -dijo esta viendo la cola y alas del pelinegro-

Rito: te dije que no mentía

Yui: ¿que es eso? -dijo esta apuntando a una luz atrás de ellos-

¿?: cuanto tiempo, no has perdido condición

Rito: eeehhhh...!HIKARI¡-dijo este muy sorprendidos

Hikari: aun me recuerdas amigo mio, ¿dime donde esta oscuridad dorada?

Hikari es una chica de 17 años de pelo castaño con ojos azules pelo largo hasta la espalda, vestida con una túnica blanca con una cruz dorada en el pecho y una espada dorada con azul emitiendo luz

Rito: a que te refieres -dijo este mintiendo-

Hikari: aahh...sigues sin saber mentir, puedo olerla en ti -dijo esta con mirada acusadora-

Rito: que deseas con ella?

Hikari: la venceré para ser reconocida la mas fuerte

Rito: calmete ¿que te hiso?

Hikari: por su culpa fui desterrada del cielo y ahora soy un angel caido -dijo esta sacando sus alas negras-

Yami: me buscabas

Hikari: por fin maldita, sufriras por lo que hiciste

Yami formo cuchillas mientras Hikari preparo su espada, ambas se lanzaron al ataque con todo su poder, chocando sus armas provocando ondas expansivas oscura(yami) y dorada(hikari) por cada choque de espada, ambas se artaron y elevaron al máximo su poder hasta crear terremotos y tormentas eléctricas se lanzaron al ataque para acabar rápidamente con la otra, una gran explosión fue provocada creando un gigantesco cráter, para sorpresa de ambas ninguna recibió daño alguno al disiparse el polvo se pude ver a rito entre ambas sosteniendo la espada de hikari con la mano izquierda y el poder de yami con la mano derecha, rito cayo al suelo débil por el poder

Yami/hikari: RITO... T-T -estas se abalanzaron sobre el llorando-

Yui: que paso?...RITO -dijo esta preocupada-

Hikari: lo curaré -dijo esta extendiendo su poder sobre rito desapareciendo sus heridas una por una hasta estar totalmente recuperado-

Yami: rito perdoname -dijo esta llorando aun, abrazada de este-

Hikari: lo siento rito, no se repetirá todo esta culpa de esta zorra

Yami: la zorra eres tu, por buscar venganza

Rito: basta dejen de pelear, a partir de hoy son amigas queda claro

Yami/Hikari: no volveremos a pelear por ti rito-dijieron estas abrazando mas fuerte al pelinegro-

Rito: asi esta mejor, vallamos a casa

Yui: adios rito -dijo esta dandose la vuelta-

Rito: yui, ven con nosotros

Yui: desvergo...nzado...pero...creo que te cuidare...solo ...por...hoy -dijo esta sonrojada

Yami, rito, hikari y yui se dirijian hasta la residencia yuuki hasta que rito los transporto con un sello mágico negro apareciendo frente a la puerta

Rito: Mikan ya llegue

Mikan: por fin llegas ya es tar...de...¿que...te paso...y...quien es ella? -pregunto esta al ver a rito con la ropa hecha pedazos y al ver a hikari-

**Mizuki: rito ¿que te paso? Un segundo ¿que haces aquí hikari?**

Rito: eso no importa iré a dormir, me acompañas mizuki-dijo este subiendo junto a las chicas-

**Mizuki: claro rito -dijo esta siguiendo al pelinegro-**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero reviews con su opinión disculpen si tarde un poco pero estaba ocupado con tareas finales y proyectos pero ya estaré libre a partir de mañana (viernes) subiré pronto la continuación.**


	3. Capítulo 3: un día agotador

Chapter 3: un día agitado

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación del ahora pelinegro dándole en la cara despertándolo poco a poco, al despertar rito intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que yami estaba acostada en su pecho, yui usando cono almohada su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho hikari, mizuki en su pierna izquierda y momo en el suelo ya que no la dejaron dormir -todas estaban desnudas excepto momo que llevaba una camisa de rito-

Rito: diablos acaso no usan ropa cuando duermen conmigo -dijo este atrapado entre ellas-

Yami: rito...rito...AAAAHHH...no...tan...fuerte -dijo la rubia aun dormida-

Yui: rito...haz cosas...desvergonzadas...conmigo -dijo esta dormida con cara de felicidad-

Hikari: aahhhh ...rito eres un chico malo y así me gustas -dijo esta frotándose en el brazo de rito-

Rito: son unas pervertidas

**Mizuki: y que lo digas han dicho cosas mas pervertidas durante la noche -dijo un poco molesta-**

Rito: mizuki...no me lastimes, ellas son así normalmente -dijo con cara nerviosa-

**Mizuki: no te are daño, soy parte de ti pero deberías elegir ha una de ellas -dijo la pelirroja algo seria-**

Rito: no podría romperle el corazón a las demás, las amo a todas ellas -dijo este con una sonrisa-

**Mizuki: no tiene remedio amo...digo...rito -dijo con tono serio-**

Rito: no se le puede hacer nada ayudame a safarme sin despertarlas

**Mizuki: no se va a poder, iré a ayudar a Mikan con el desayuno -dijo esta saliendo de la habitacion-**

Rito: demonios, me dejo solo...mmmmmm...ya se -dijo este Tomando unas almohadas colocandolas cuidadosamente en los brazos de las chicas para no despertarlas-

El pelinegro se lavanto con cuidado y salio de la habitación con sigilo para no despertar a las chicas, este tomo un baño rapido cambiandose con una camisa negra con capucha y unos jeans azul claro y unos tenis blancos procediendo a ir a la cocina a desayunar

Rito: Mikan...Mikan...extraño...mizuki...mmmm...donde...estar...an...celine -dijo este al oír gritar a la pequeña peliverde-

Celine: MAU...MAU...MAU... -dijo llorando la peliverde corriendo hacia rito tomando y jalando de la mano a rito hasta el patio-

Rito: ¿que pasaba celine?...¿que paso aquí? -dijo este al ver en el suelo a mizuki-

Celine: mau mau mau mau -dijo esta llorando sin control

Rito: celine habla mas calmada tranquila...ya se -dijo este tocando la cabeza de celine entrando en sus recuerdos-

**Dentro de la mente de celine**

Mikan se encontraba regando las plantas junto a celine hasta oír que algo callo en el patio, Mikan fue caminando hasta el patio con celine en sus brazos pero no vio nada al llegar derrepente algo la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el suelo haciendo que celine salte y huya mientras un hombre (alto,de cabello azul, ojos vacíos, piel blanca con ropa de cazarecompensas un pantalon negro y un abrigo peludo con una medalla coldada al cuello con camisa de tirantes negra) este se la intento llevar pero un poder oscuro lo evito

**Mizuki: si fuera tu la dejaria en donde esta y me iría -dijo esta confiada con su traje de shinigami-**

**¿?: largate esto no te incumbe perrita faldera**

**Mizuki: pudrete basura puedes ser una espada como yo MUGETSU pero no te dejare llevártela -dijo esta tomando su espada poniéndose en posición de batalla-**

**Mugetsu: muere maldita -dijo Este apareciendo detrás de ella-**

**Mizuki: q...que? -dijo cayendo al suelo al recibir un golpe en el estomago-**

**Mugetsu: es inútil eres muy debil, el odio te hacia fuerte mirate ahora sin poder moverte el amor a tu amo te hace debil, te ofrezco poder unete a mi -dijo el peliazul mientras veía levantarse a la pelirroja-**

**Mizuki: eso no te... incum...be -dijo escupiendo sangre-**

**Mugetsu: que lastima -dijo pateando a la pelirroja en la nuca-**

Mugetsu se llevo a Mikan arrastrándola de la mano hasta desaparecer de la vista de una pequeña peliverde escondida tras unas plantas adornando la salida al patio

Rito: Mikan...Mikan...extraño...mizuki...mmmm...donde...estar...an...celine

Celine: MAU...,MAU...MAU... -dijo la peliverde corriendo hacia rito-

**Fuera de la mente de celine**

Rito: ese maldito a acabado con mi paciencia, lo matare sin piedad a el y su dueño -dijo este con un fuerte enojo-

**Mizuki: mmmm...que...paso...MIKAN-SAN -grito esta despertando-**

Rito: ooohhhhhhh ya despertaste -dijo este acercándose a levantarla-

**Mizuki: amo...digo...rito...perdón no la pude proteger -dijo esta triste por su impotencia al no poder evitar el secuestro de Mikan-**

Rito: no importa...la rescatare -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a mizuki-

Yami: rito ¿que pasa?

Hikari: si ¿por que esa aura hace tiempo que no te veía molesto -dijo esta tallandose los ojos-

Rito: secuestraron a mikan

Yami: Mikan...vallamos por ella

Yui: ¿que hora es? -dijo esta llegando sin oir la mala noticia-

Rito: las 8:20

Yui: mi hermano debe estar preocupado, creo que lo llamare

Rito: ten mi telefono -dijo sacando su teléfono y dandoselo en la mano a yui-

Yui: muchas gracias -dijo esta entrando a la casa para evitar distracciones-

Hikari: oye rito siempre me he preguntado ¿como conociste a mizuki?

Rito: ¿a que te refieres?

Yami: bueno ella te conoce como la palma de su mano

Rito: bueno mizuki es una parte de mi alma nacida de la oscuridad en mi corazon, todo mi odio, desesperación, tristeza se unieron de eso nació mizuki por eso su poder es de energía oscura

Hikari: sabia que eras anormal mizuki... Jejeje

**Mizuki: callate...rito-baka -dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero**

Rito: bien, volviendo al tema de rescatar a mikan mizuki remueve el sello de mi verdadero poder

**Mizuki: pero rito usted dijo que no volvería a usar su poder de nuevo podria sucumbir ante la oscuridad de su corazón**

Hikari: suiget...digo mizuki tiene razón ¿se te olvida lo que paso cuando te conocí?

Yami: rito...no entiendo es tu verdadero poder ...y el que usaste en la nave deviluke -dijo la rubia algo pensativa-

Rito: era el poder de mizuki, el mio es mas fuerte pero es demasiado oscuro Y poderoso podría consumirme por eso uso el poder de mizuki

Yami: no crees que si nos llevas no tendrías que utilizarlo -dijo la rubia inexpresiva-

**Rito: no arriesgare la vida de ustedes iré solo**

**Mizuki: pero...rito...discutamos esto -dijo la pelirroja preocupada-**

Rito: no hay tiempo hazlo ya

**Mizuki: esta bien -dijo clavando su mano en el pecho de rito hasta llegar a su corazon- estas seguro aun puedo parar ya que si fallo morirás -dijo esta muy preocupada sacando su mano del pecho de rito-**

Rito: sigue confío en ti -dijo este con una sonrisa-

Mizuki clavo su mano nuevamente tomando el corazón de rito e impregnándolo de poder oscuro haciendo que rito libere sus alas y su cuerpo libere una enorme presión de fuego oscuro en enormes ráfagas creando crateres por todos lados

Rito: AAAHHHHHH... -grito este adolorido-

**Mizuki: rito calmese ya estoy por acabar -dijo esta girando su mano hacia la derecha luego a la izquierda a la mitad haciendo que un sello saliera de su pecho con un candado mágico en medio que se quebró provocando una gran explosión acabando con todo el patio-**

Rito: valla...si que dolio-dijo este dispensando el polvo con sus alas mostrándose cubierto en fuego negro y en sus puños fuego negro-carmesi-

Yui: ¿que paso aquí? -observando el patio destrosado-

Hikari: rito haciendo de las suyas

Rito: cuando regrese entrenarse con todas

**Mizuki: siiiiii -dijo dando saltos pequeños de felicidad-**

Rito: jejeje...mejor arreglo esto -dijo este dando un fuerte pisotón haciendo que todo lo destruido brille y regrese a la normalidad-

Yami: te acompañare

Rito: lo siento iré solo

**Mizuki: jeje gano yo**

Rito: no tu te quedas

**Mizuki/Hikari: vamos rito dejame ir contigo**

Rito: lo siento me voy-dijo este desapareciendo-

Yui: que raro es ¿oigan y celine?

Yami: la vi tomada del pantalón de rito

Hikari: demonios fue mal lista que nosotras

**Mizuki: es más pequeña se escabulle con facilidad sin ser vista**

Lala: ola chicas que hacen aquí y rito -dijo esta saliendo al patio-

Hikari: fue por Mikan ya que fue secuestrada

Lala: ¿quien la secuestro? Y ¿quien eres tu y la chica pelirroja que salio de rito?

**Mizuki: soy la espada de rito**

Hikari: soy hikari amiga de rito ¿y tu?

Lala: soy la futura esposa de rito, mucho gusto -dijo esta ofreciendo su mano-

Hikari: igualmente -tomando la mano de Lala

**Mizuki: y si preparo el desayuno, me esta dando hambre**

Todas: hai

**Con rito**

Este apareció en el edificio mas alto de la ciudad sin darse cuenta de celine que estaba agarrada a su pantalon, pero por miedo a las alturas intento bajar casi callendo

Rito: que insistentes son todas, bien ha buscar a mikan -dijo poniendose en pose de meditacion liberando una onda oscura que recorrio la ciudad por el aire

Celine: mau...mauuuu...mauuuu -grito la peliverde casi callendo-

Rito: la encontre...eehhh...celine -dijo este tomando a la peliverde de la mano y levantandola cuidadosamente-

Caline: mau...mau

Rito: que haces aqui?

Celine: mau mau mau (quiero salvar a Mikan)

Rito: no debiste seguirme, tienes suerte que ahora te entienda

Celine: mau (perdón)

Rito: te necesitare al 100, no puedo estarte cuidando ahora asi que te tendre que hacerte crecer, prepararte -dijo hacercando a celine a su rostro-

Celine: ...Mau...mau mau mau mau (crecer...no...entiendo pero por tu y Mikan lo hare)

Rito: bien -dijo este besando a la pequeña celine haciendo que se ilumine creciendo poco a poco hasta tener el tamaño de rito haciendo que la flor de su cabeza desaparezca-

Celine: increíble muchas gracias y cuando volveré a ser pequeña

Rito: eeehhhh...de echo nunca así te quedarás

Celine: bueno, podre ser feliz contigo, te amo rito

Rito: suficiente regresa a casa

Celine: perdon, me calmare

Rito: este bien, mira mikan esta alla en el edificio de halla -dijo apuntando a lo lejos un edificio-

Celine: oye esa es la casa de mea y nemesis

Rito: mmmm...como sabes eso?

Celine: nana va ahí todo el tiempo y mientras me cuidaba me llevo ahí

Rito: porfin sirve de algo sus escapes con mea, vamos

Celine: no me he acostumbrado no me muevo con facilidad

Rito: perfecto sube a mi espalda -dijo agachándose mientras celine subía a su espalda- bien en marcha -dijo dando un gran salto llegando directamente a el edificio pero al impactar en el suelo este se destrullo y callo varios pisos terminando en la mitad del edificio

Rito: mi mejor aterrizaje en años, por suerte soy muy resistente -dijo rascándose la cabeza-

Celine: si no utilizaba tu cuerpo como escudo estaría muy herida -dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a rito-

Rito: ouch...eso duele, veo que ya te estas adaptando a tu nuevo cuerpo-dijo sobandose la cabeza-

¿?: ...mmmmm...mittrroooo(rito) -interfirio su charla una chica amarrada a una silla junto a otra morena

Rito: nemesis -dijo este corriendo a ayudarla-

Nemesis: ritoooo...gracias...por...ayudarme...aaahhh...aahhh -dijo esta agitada-

Rito: que paso aquí?

Nemesis: un hombre alto de cabello azul... -este no término ya que rito la interrumpió-

Rito: ya lo he visto se llama mugetsu

Nemesis: y que le paso a tu cabello y a tus ojos?

Rito: mira -dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de nemesis mostrándole todo desde lo ocurrido en la nave deviluke hasta antes de llegar al edificio-

Nemesis: valla eres fuerte venciste al rey deviluke...eres mas interesante que antes

Rito: dime trageron aquí a mi hermana?

Nemesis: no lo se yo desperte apenas amarrada a esa silla pero mea tal ves sabe algo...mea...mea...rayos...ya se...mea...llego nana -dijo esta para despertarlas-

Mea: nana donde ...eehhh...rito-sempai que hace aqui y donde esta nana?

Nemesis: fue una mentira -dijo la morena jalando de la mejilla a mea-

Mea: ouch...duele...por que hace eso maestra -dijo esta sobandose la cabeza-

Nemesis: porque... -dijo interrumpida por rito-

Rito: sin tonterías donde esta mikan

Mea: rito-sempai ayudeme aaahh gracias -dijo esta al ser soltada de la mejilla con ayuda de rito- hace rato paso el loco que nos amarro y bloqueo nuestros trans con tu hermana además mi maestra ronca mucho y habla de ti dormida : )-dijo con sonrisa malisiosa-

Nemesis: callate mea -dijo pegándole a mea-

Rito: eehhhhhh -dijo este al no escuchar lo que dijo la chica al final-

Nemesis: ... Nada...esto...podría tener...una ci..cita contigo -dijo la morena jugando con sus dedos con la cara roja como tomate-

Rito: que chica tan traviesa -dijo pegando a el a la morena mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos lentamente-

Nemesis: aahhh... Aaahhh, rito...esta celine...aqui...aaahhhh...que pervetido eres...es un si a la cita -dijo besando a rito jugando con su lengua mientras rito tocaba sus pecho y trasero-

Celine: rito...ya basta -dijo esta sonrojada al ver al pelinegro con su perversión-

Rito: mmmmm... Vale pero que tal si nos divertimos en mi casa después de rescatar a Mikan -dijo separándose de nemesis dejando un ligero hilo de saliva entre los dos-

Nemesis: trato...hecho -dijo sonrojándose levemente-

Rito: mea entonces dime a donde se llevo a Mikan

Mea: por alla -dijo esta apuntando a una puerta con cadenas atrancandola-

Rito: perfecto, celine vamonos -dijo caminando a la puerta-

Celine: hai -siguiendo al pelinegro-

Nemesis: eto...puedo acompañarte -dijo jugando con sus dedos-

Rito: esta bien...pero...cuida de celine y mea investiga quien es el dueño de mugetsu -dijo apuntandole a mea y nemesis-

Nemesis: hai -dijieron obedeciendo al pelinegro-

Rito: bien vamos

Este rebento las cadenas junto a la puerta de una pata siguio un largo camino que parecía no acabar hasta llegar a una puerta que frente a sus ojos se triplico Nemesis abrio una puerta a la derecha la cual disparo fuego pareciendo incinerarla dejando a celine en suspenso y extrañada al no ver a rito a su lado-

Rito: ouch... mejor elijo yo el camino -dijo frente de nemesis cubierta con mucha sangre de rito viendo como quedo un gran hoyo en el pecho de rito mientras este se levantaba-

Celine: rito...estas bien -dijo apunto de tocarlo dando un brinco hacia atrás al ver que su cuerpo emitió fuego negro dejandolo totalmente recuperado y agotado-

Rito: estoy bien entremos ha esa puerta -apuntando a una puerta a la izquierda-

Nemesis: espera rito ¿no crees que es muy largo este pasillo para un simple edificio? -dijo esta parando al pelinegro-

Rito: no lo quería decir pero estamos en otra dimensión conectada a la puerta de la entrada -dijo este serio mientras abría la puerta lo que vio lo dejó sin habla al ver a su hermana atada a una mesa metálica encadenada con muchos cables conectados a brazos, piernas, cuerpo y cabeza-

Rito: Mikan

Mikan: rito...ayudame...aahhhhhh -grito esta al sentir un choque eléctrico recorrieron su cuerpo-

Nemesis: vallamos...eeeehhh ...rito no puedo moverme -dijko intentando moverse hacia la mesa metalica-

Celine: no puedo moverme -dijo esta forcejeando-

Rito: Mikan ya voy

Mikan: ritoooo...ritoooo...aaaahhhh -grito esta adolorida-

**Mugetsu: jaja eres débil no me vencerás ni a my ni a my ama**

Rito: basta -dijo incendiándose en fuego negro con un aura asesina descontrolada-

**Mugetsu: tu hermana sera nuestra arma quieras o no -dijo empuñando una katana oscura con bordes rojos-**

Rito: pudrete -dijo este lanzándose sobre mugetsu con un poder frenético-

Rito aterrizó detrás de mugetsu atacando con una bola de fuego negro que solo fue cortada por la mitad con la katana provocando una pequeña explosión despistando ha mugetsu por lo que rito corrió alrededor de mugetsu lanzando bolas de fuego y aliento de fuego negro para terminar saltando propinando un gran golpe a mugetsu haciendo que este caiga al suelo soportandose en su rodilla levantándose lentamente con katana en mano-

Rito: furia del dragón -dijo encendiendo fuego negro alrededor de mugetsu escupiendo múltiples bolas de fuego a gran velocidad y precisión impactando contra el fuertemente-

**Mugetsu: has mejorado y superado tu miedo al poder o estas dispuesto a perderte a ti mismo por tu hermana que patético -dijo esté clavando su katana en el suelo provocando un gran hoyo haciendo que este caiga- **

Rito: mejor me pongo mi traje de batalla -dijo mientras su cuerpo brillo cambiando a un traje totalmente negro compuesto por una chaqueta larga hasta los pies con franjas blancas en los brazos, una espada negra, una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y unas botas negras con detalles metalicos (el traje de kirito de sword art online) dando un salto llegando hasta arriba recibiendo una estocada de mugetsu al subir empezó una batalla de espadas sin fin provocando ondas expansivas haciendo que mea saliera volando aterrizando en los brazos de nemesis y celine mientras que riro seguia cvon su lucha hasta que una voz familiar llamo a mugetsu-

¿?: vuelve mugetsu -dijo una entidad oscura-

**Mugetsu: muere maldi...ooo...ama mia... -dijo apareciendo junto a una entidad oscura-**

¿?: ese traje lo utilizabas cuando eramos aliados, amigos, lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, aquí tienes a tu espía inútil -dijo la entidad oscura con voz femenina dejando caer al suelo a mea-

Rito: esa voz imposible...

**Fin del capitulo**

**Si quieren averiguar quien es la entidad oscura esperen la continuación si tienen dudas dejen reviews con sus dudas (preguntas) las responderé en la continuación**


End file.
